Control paternal
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: ¿Cuándo aprenderán los padres que no pueden controlar a sus hijos y que a veces es preferible que no toquen ciertos temas? Probablemente nunca. Viñetas de la tercera generación.
1. Hablando de sexo

_**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia. No soy rica. No soy famosa. No escribí los libros de Harry Potter. ¿Así o más clara? No soy Rowling (ya quisiera)._

* * *

Bill está nervioso, y no es para menos. Hace pocos días, Dominique le ha comunicado que tiene novio. Y quiere matar al chico en cuestión. Ni siquiera le importa que sea hijo de los Scamander, buenos amigos de la familia; lo quiere matar igual. A sangre fría.

¿Cómo es que el rubiecito se atrevió a acercarse así a su niña? Porque eso es lo que es Nique, una niña. Una niña de diecisiete años, ni más ni menos. Aunque para él sigue teniendo seis. Supone que todo padre debe aceptar que su hija creció, pero él no puede. Es ella –con un cabello rojo igual al suyo y con pecas adornando su increíblemente bello rostro, rasgos que heredó de él– quien le recuerda que creció, con una sonrisa divertida. La situación más bien le da gracia; a Bill lo estresa.

Esa noche, Fleur se marcha por un día con su Victoire, su hija mayor, y Louis, el menor, a Francia. Se acerca el cumpleaños de su hermana Gabrielle y van a comprarle un regalo. Bill ha decidido quedarse en el Refugio y Dominique insistió en que prefería hacerle compañía a él. Aunque a regañadientes, su madre accedió.

Ahora están allí, por la noche, solos. Cenando. Intentaron cocinar entre los dos unas chuletas de cerdo y se les quemaron. La muchacha dijo que era mejor que ella hiciera hot dogs, pero se distrajo y olvidó las salchichas en el fuego. Éstas explotaron, salpicando agua hervida por todas partes. Suerte que ninguno estaba en la cocina cuando pasó. Optaron por encargar comida a domicilio.

Hablan de temas banales, del colegio, de los amigos de Dominique. Bill, como quien no quiere la cosa, pregunta por Lysander. Ella rueda los ojos, sabiendo lo que se viene.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, _papa_?—pregunta a su vez, diciendo esta última palabra en francés con ese tono dulce que utiliza cuando quiere salvarse de una situación. Bill frunce el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Ajá.—Dominique distraídamente pincha con el tenedor la jugosa chuleta de cerdo que pidieron, bastante diferente a la chamuscada que hicieron ellos antes.

—¿Segura?

Ella sonríe.

—¿Por qué a Vic no le haces todas estas preguntas sobre Mark?

—Ya se las he hecho. Pero es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es mayor y más responsable.

Dominique suelta una carcajada y Bill la observa con recelo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.—miente ella, volviendo la vista al plato y aún riendo, como si su padre hubiera dicho algo disparatado.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Sí lo hice.

—No. Me dijiste "ajá", no es lo mismo que decir "sí".

—Entonces, sí.

Su padre sigue sentido. Aún no abordó la cuestión que le interesa.

—¿Y…—Traga saliva. Maldición. No sabe si quiere conocer la respuesta. Pero es ahora o nunca. Luego no tendrá el valor de preguntárselo— hasta… hasta dónde… llega su intimidad?

Dominique deja caer el tenedor y lo mira como si de pronto le hubiera confesado que practica el trasvestismo por las noches.

—¿Qué?—exclama, entre divertida e incrédula— ¿Quieres saber si me acosté con él?

No sabe qué decir. Ella menea la cabeza.

—¿O quieres saber si alguna vez lo he hecho con alguien?

Qué descarada que es la chica. Bill sigue mudo. Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo y evita a su hija tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—Si es eso lo que quieres saber, papá, es TARDE. Me acosté con medio Hogwarts.—declara.

Escupe todo el jugo de naranja en el suelo y le entra un acceso de tos. Cuando escucha las histéricas risas de su hija, se da cuenta de que es un chiste y se siente un imbécil.

—¡No bromees con esas cosas, Michelle! ¡Me harás infartar!

—¡No me llames Michelle!

—Es tu nombre.

—No. Me llamo Dominique. Michelle es mi segundo nombre y preferiría no utilizarlo. Michelle suena a prostituta. Algo que no soy, por cierto.

Bill toma otro trago de jugo y se mete a la boca un enorme trozo de chuleta. Tal vez con la esperanza de morir atragantado.

—Aún no respondiste.

—Qué obstinado eres. ¿En serio quieres saber de mi vida sexual? ¿Y además lo preguntas a mitad de la cena? Situaciones incómodas si las hay…—Dominique ríe de vuelta. Bill permanece serio.

—Responde rápido y terminamos con el tema.

—Muy bien—Ella deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa y mueve las manos al hablar, como si se dirigiera a un retardado—. Soy más virgen que la mismísima virgen María. ¿Feliz?

—¿Es en serio?—Bill siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo.

—Sí, es en serio. Aunque no pienso serlo por mucho tiempo más.

Por un minuto, parece como si a Bill le hubieran lanzado un muy potente hechizo aturdidor; sus ojos se desenfocan.

—¿Es una broma?

—Para nada.

Dominique ve que su plato está vacío, lo deja en la cocina y se marcha a su cuarto, dejando a su padre en un estado similar al de alguien al que, efectivamente, está por darle un infarto.

Ella sigue sonriendo. No entiende porqué tanto drama.

Bill en cambio agarra una de las puntas del mantel que está sobre la mesa con fuerza, imaginando que es el cuello de Lysander. Tal vez no pueda inmiscuirse en su relación con su hija, pero sí puede hacerle la vida muchísimo más jodida desde ahora en adelante.

¿Para qué más están los padres, sino?

* * *

_Pobre Lysander xDDD  
_

_En fin. Dejar reviews adelgaza, dicen por ahí. Compruébenlo dejándome uno (?)  
_


	2. Una charla de hombre a hombre

Vine con otro drabble cofcacacof. Es similar al anterior, sólo que más corto y trata sobre la pubertad, además es de hombre a hombre (Ron y Hugo, específicamente). Me quedó BIZARRO, están advertidos xD Uno de mis delirios escrito de madrugada...

* * *

**2. "Una charla de hombre a hombre" (Ron/Hugo)**

—Ha llegado la hora de que… tengamos una charla.

_Por favor, no._

—¿Qué tipo de charla?—pregunta Hugo fingiendo ingenuidad, buscando en vano una manera de atrasar el momento lo más que pudiera.

—Ya sabes, "esa" charla.—gruñe Ronald Weasley, como si estuvieran obligándolo a hacerlo. Y de hecho así es, pues fue Hermione quien le recordó que su hijo menor ya ha entrado en la adolescenciay necesita que lo guíen en ciertos temas.

—¿Es necesario?

El pelirrojo no es tonto; con tan sólo trece años es bastante consciente de a dónde quiere llegar su padre. Quiere decirle que es innecesario, ya que lo sabe todo e incluso más; Fred y James se encargaron de ello, aunque fueron demasiado gráficos para su gusto. Además, ahora mismo no está de ánimos para escuchar una perorata acerca de eso, sin contar con que Ron está tanto o más incómodo que él.

—Mira, Hugo—empieza éste. Están en el cuarto del chico y es tarde por la noche; aprovechó el momento justo para estar a solas. Hugo tiene el impulso de hacerlo callar antes de que hable—, estás comenzando una… eh… etapa. Estás… creciendo y necesitas una ¿guía masculina? O una cosa así—Intenta recordar lo que Hermione le aconsejó que dijera, pero ya se le olvidó—. Estás atravesando cambios hormonales…

Hugo, que está ya en la cama, se tapa con las sábanas hasta la nariz, ligeramente ruborizado, sin encontrar el modo de decirle que no continúe, por el bien de su salud mental. Ron está sentado a su lado mirando el techo, buscando las palabras.

—Papá, por favor…

—Escucha—Va a demostrar que tiene autoridad como padre y seguirá hasta el final—. Estás en la edad en que comienzas a… crecer. No sólo de altura, precisamente.

—Papá…

—Es lo que se llama pubertad. Un día te verás en la ducha y te sorprenderá ver que… bueno… tienes pelos donde antes no.

Un sonoro _ewww_ se oye desde detrás de la puerta.

—¡Rosie, no andes espiando, es de mala educación!—dice la voz de Hermione, reprendiendo a su hija. El ruido de pasos indica que se la lleva enseguida de allí.

Hugo no puede estar más rojo. Siente una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia; sabe que al otro día Rose se burlará de él hasta el cansancio.

—Papá, basta.—suplica.

—Luego vienen los sueños húmedos.

—¡Papá!

—Por eso—Ron sigue, implacable— te recomiendo dormir con una toalla, por las dudas. Porque el día que menos te esperes… Arturito se despertará.

—¿"Arturito"?—repite Hugo, alzando una ceja, esta vez más desconcertado que otra cosa.

—Papá le decía Arturito; yo al mío le digo Ronnie. Bueno, en tu caso, llámale como quieras.

_Trauma. Trauma. Trauma._

—Suficiente. No necesito saber más nada.—masculla.

Ron se marcha del cuarto y Hugo suspira de alivio. No obstante, cuando se acomoda mejor en la cama para dormir, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y aparece su padre de vuelta, esta vez con una toalla en su brazo. Se la entrega.

—Úsala cuando duermas. Luego me lo agradecerás.—dice con el tono de quien lo sabe todo.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—Oh, sí lo es. Yo ignoré el consejo de papá y un día amanecí y vi que las sábanas estaban echas un desastre…

Hugo se tapa los oídos con las manos.

—¡Dije que no necesito oír eso!

—Son cosas que tienes que saber.

—¿No puedes decírmelo… no sé… luego?

—Ya, está bien. Supongo que lo demás te lo diré cuando tengas dieciséis—Ron se encoge de hombros—. Una tradición de esta familia es que cuando cumples esa edad, te corresponde de regalo una caja de condones—Se para y le da una palmada en el hombro—. Y le darás un buen uso, espero. Hasta entonces…

Finalmente se va, no sin antes dejarle la toalla sobre el regazo con una mirada significativa.

Hugo se queda consternado, y lo único que desea después de eso es no tener nunca dieciséis años.


End file.
